


God is an ineffable shipper

by Kira7



Series: Six thousand years and I still love you [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Bingo (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Pet Names, Platonic Aziraphale/Oscar Wilde, Platonic Relationships, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), References to Oscar Wilde, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Surprise Kissing, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), god forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: Each human, angel and demon has one half of a quote that is important to their relationship. For humans it's quite simple, but for ethereal and occult creatures? And what will happen if a demon is an angel's soulmate? It will take God six thousand years to discover it, but the wait was worth it.(for the Soulmate AU square of Ineffable Husbands Bingo)





	God is an ineffable shipper

**Author's Note:**

> God is an ineffable shipper and we all know it  
Enjoy!

_You go too fast_, has been written in his left wrist since forever, even before the Rebellion of Lucifer and the Fall. At that time, Aziraphale didn't think about that sentence, he didn't understand what it could mean, why too fast, and more importantly, why had he a phrase written in his wrist... He didn't ask himself about it, he had more things to do, for example gave his flaming sword to Adam, it was the best idea, according to him, but soon he was afraid to made a bad decision, and the only creature who knew that was a demon, with long red hair and gold serpentine eyes. It was the beginning.

_For me Crowley_. Very odd: her name was Crawly, but she didn't like it and without a second thought she chose Crowley... She didn't made it on purpose, she didn't think about that when she changed it; the demon tried to hide a feral smirk when she saw again that phrase written inside of her right elbow. Oh well, what's done was done. Anyway, she needed someone to talk with, because what she has seen was nonsense, and not far away there was Aziraphale; she approached him.  
"Come to smirk at the poor bugger, have you?"

Aziraphale understood what that phrase meant hundred years later. It was Mr. Wilde who explained it: since born every person had a quote written somewhere on their body, that is important to their soulmates' relationship.  
The man showed to Aziraphale his, behind his ear, "Bosie has the second half, because I started that phrase," he said with a little smile. "And you?"  
"Oh..." Aziraphale faked a smile and avoided his friend's eyes. "I-I think it doesn't work with me."  
"Why not? I'm quite sure you have something on your wrist. Don't make that face, I observed you during our nights, Mr. Fell."  
Aziraphale blushed just a little and truly smiled. "I don't know who could be."  
"Don't be inappropriate. You know. Is there someone you wish you want to spend your life with?"  
In angel's mind, a pair of golden eyes came out, and Aziraphale put his hand near his mouth while he remembered their last conversation, years ago.  
"You met them, did you?"  
"No," Aziraphale cried out, suffocating a sigh. "I don't know anything about this."  
Mr. Wilde took a sip of wine from the glass. "Sure, Mr. Fell. Frankly, you are so clever that sometimes you don't understand a single word of what you are saying. Good one... I need to use it somewhere..."  
The angel looked up to have some help from above. "It's impossible. He and me are--"  
"Two men? It's difficult, yes, but not impossible. Trust me."  
"We had an argument, Mr. Wilde, long time ago."  
The other man stared fondly at his beloved friend and caressed his back. "Everything is going to be alright. If you two are soulmates, you will make peace."  
"I wish that was simple."

"Little demonic miracle of my own," Crowley said and gave him his books. "Lift home?"  
Aziraphale looked Crowley's back while the demon left, paying attention to where he put his feet, a warm feel spread inside angel's chest, _Oh I love him so much_, he realized without panic or fear for the first time. If what Mr. Wilde said was real, Crowley would be his soulmate, then why didn't Aziraphale say something like go too fast? What did it mean?

_**You go too fast for me, Crowley.**_  
It was bittersweet for the demon, who was crying and laughing in his flat, with a bottle of wine in his hand: finally, Aziraphale said what he truly wanted since six thousand years, but he didn't wish something like that... Why? Why was God an asshole? Were They trying to get revenge of him? It could be, indeed They made him fell just because he asked too much questions...  
... Angel... His angel was his significant other... Aziraphale was his soulmate... He couldn't believe... Maybe he went too fast, but Aziraphale couldn't deny they were meant for each other, not after this!  
"You are a bastard, angel," the demon spoke to his plants. "And I... Quite sure you think the sssame... Oh, really, angel, I'll show you what I mean... Even if it will take another six thousand years, we have time... Ssso much time... M-bl-aybe even tomorrow, yes! Tomorrow I'll show you how desperately you love me! A dove in love with a crow... Is this Your plan from the beginning, uh?! I'm talking to You! You, blighter puppeteer!"  
Crowley continued to ranging on God and Their plans while he was crying, alone, in that empty and cold room.

Aziraphale's bookshop is warm and full of books as always, and Crowley likes staying there so much that he decides to move on after their plan to deceive Paradise and Hell. His plants dream to be left alone and safe, but a demon is still a demon, so he takes all of them in a bookshop's little room made on purpose -- a little angelic miracle.  
"Guess what I'm thinking, angel," Crowley starts to talk sudden, laying on a comfortable sofa with his head on Aziraphale's lap.  
The angel, still reads a book and occasionally caresses demon's long hair, answers. "I don't know. What are you thinking, my dear?"  
"Speed's limitsss."  
Aziraphale can't suppress a smile. "Oh really? I suppose they are ours. They make people safe."  
"You're wrong, angel, it's ours. Humans don't want a stupid and ignorant road sign tell them what to do and what don't, so they violate them deliberately and create chaos. A lot of chaos!"  
"I could imagine who was behind that."  
Crowley closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, changing his voice's tone, "I was the first one who went too fast."  
"Police never caught you, you can't be worried now," Aziraphale keeps to pretend to not understand.  
"But I was. How can I remedy?"  
"You don't have to," the angel closes his book and takes off his glasses to look down to Crowley. "I think someone else should remedy."  
"Not my Bentley."  
"Of course not. The first one who goes too slow instead."  
Crowley opens his eyes and raises them into his angel's pale blue eyes, meanwhile he murmurs.  
"You don't have to remedy on anything, angel."  
"So neither you, darling."  
Aziraphale strokes his thumb against Crowley's cheek and longings those thin lips so much that inadvertently he bites his own lower lip to suppress the desire. The demon senses that feel though and guides the angel down with one hand to reach him halfway, "Can I--"  
He doesn't end that question, and never will, because Aziraphale kisses him so needy; when Hell caught him as Crowley and he took off demon's clothes, his eyes were caught by a phrase on Crowley's right elbow. That was the last straw.

He almost cried, back in 60s, after he realized what he said, _You go too fast for me Crowley_, he said the first half quote written in his wrist and he was quite sure Crowley had the other half. Years passed, there was the Armageddon, their plan to save each other from destruction... When Aziraphale saw the other half on Crowley's elbow, he would have exalted and wept if he had the opportunity. God's plan is so incredibly ineffable, of course She wanted him to see that, as She could say in Her warm and lovely voice "Go on, Aziraphale, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Darling?"  
"Yes angel?"  
"You can go fast as you wish."  
"..."  
"Crowley?"  
"..."  
"Are you alright?"  
"... Iawysaideepuitetard!"**  
"Oh, dear, I know. I know. There."  
On that couch, the two creatures hug tightly after the kiss to make up for all the lost time, six thousand years, unaware they are under the watchful and moved eye of God. It isn't the end, but a very new and interesting beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> * Literally "I always said deep down you're a quite bastard person."
> 
> Thank you for read it! See you next time! ^^


End file.
